Lean on me, Please?
by Dango Sticks
Summary: Allen has been living on the streets for 4 months because Cross kicked him out after he found out he was been targeted. After he gets attacked and is injured then collapses in font of a certain redheads apartment, will he take him in and look after him?
1. Chapter 1

**I was in ICT in school and was daydreaming and this came into my mind. So because my teacher Mr Chowdrey is so laid back I went onto and wrote the basic idea and then this was born for you all to see XD I hope you enjoy.**

**WARING: this will most likely end in been M rated so I'll say that now and will put the rating as M so there will be Yaoi (boyxboy/BL) If you don't like F**k off**

**I don't own the characters I only own the plot used. So I guess I covered everything. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<p>

It just about to turn 9pm; not many people around to hear the screams as a young white haired boy was attacked by large men with knifes in a dark alley where he was settling down for the night. They all had leather jackets on with the sign 'A' on it. Allen jumped out of the way of one of the large men with the biggest knife just to be grabbed by another man with a small pen knife. The man stabbed the white haired teen in the arm harshly then moving it slightly trying to rip it out. Allen kicked him where it hurts most and tried to run. The one man that hadn't made a move grabbed the teen's leg making him land face first into the dirty floor. The man sliced his leg. Allen let out a low moan as a single tear fell down his cheek. He punched him in the face and running as fast as his legs could carry him away from the ally way. Leaving his bags their along with his coat. Blood pouring out of his right arm and trickling down his left. Tears streaming down his pink cheeks as he ran, he ran until he could not run anymore.

He collapsed outside a block of apartments. Panting on his hands and knees he tried to get up in case someone else attacked him or tried to hurt him. The plan failed as he fell on his face. A pained look on his face. His vision slowly fogging over with a dark mist as he heard a door open and a warm sweaty hand shook his petite shoulder. He could see a blur of short red hair and eye patch before everything went black.

The man that came out side to help Allen sighed as he picked the smaller boy up bridal style. He stared at the door trying to work out how to open it. "Damn!" He frowned as he used his elbow to open it (I do it all the time BD).

He walked up the stairs to the 5th floor (2 floors from the top) and kicked his front door open (He left it on latch) and made his way over to his room. The house had all white walls and with black furniture and the occasional miss match of colourful curtains and pillows. He walked into his bedroom and laid the boy on the bed. Noticing that he had blood on his shirt where Allen had his arm, he stared at the young boy before running to the bathroom to get some bandages. He came back and cleaned it and bandaged it up. He let out a heavy sigh checking for more injuries on the young boy. Finding his leg bleeding he did the same to that and walked out the room to sit on the leather sofa in the living room.

* * *

><p>XxXxXxXx Midnight xXxXxXxX<p>

Allen turned in the bed and scrunched his face up at a sudden surge of pain shot through his arm and leg. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He slowly tried to sit up finding it hard with his arm and leg in pain. He shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood on unsteady legs. 'W-where am I?' He thought as he walked out of the room slowly. He looked around timidly trying to be quiet in case anyone was there. He let out a loud sigh in relief as he saw no-one. He walked down the hall to the living room that was connected to a kitchen. He saw the door and walked towards it. Scared that the person of this house would want to hurt them or something. He opened the door and was about to close it when he heard someone cough.

"I see you're awake Bean sprout!" A tall red head man said happily.

"Um... I'll just be going. I don't want to burden you." Allen whispered as he smiled shyly at the older man.

"You can't go anywhere in the state you're in at the moment! My names Lavi; Lavi bookman. Let me treat your wounds." He stated smiling back at Allen.

"Oh, I'm Allen Walker; it's a pleasure to meet you. But I must be going." He was just about to walk out the door; Leave and never see Lavi again but Lavi spoke.

"Your homeless, where do you have to go? How old are you anyway? You don't look old enough to be homeless..." Lavi said seriously.

"I-I'm 15... I just have to leave or they will come after you to. I don't want to involve you. Your an innocent bystander." Allen whispered.

"Haha! I wouldn't call myself an innocent bystander. Just come in and we can talk and get you some new bandages on. Okay?" Lavi smiled sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. Allen followed him like a lost puppy. He tried to get on the stool but failed. Lavi chuckled and helped him up. Allen blushed.

"Okay. I'll just ask you questions and then you ask me one to make this quicker considering how late it is. I'll go first then!" Lavi grinned widely. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Because I'm homeless and can't afford the uniforms or anything." Allen sighed. "How do you know I'm homeless?"

"I am a Bookman and it is our duty to observe things. I just saw you sleeping on the street once and gave you £50 for whatever you liked." He smiled thanking his photographic memory. "Why are you homeless?"

"My master refused to feed me and look after me anymore and when he found out people where targeting me he kicked me out the house. That was 4 months ago." Allen shuffled a-little. "Why did you help me?"

"Because I wanted to help you. I don't know... I just had this sudden feeling that you needed my help." Lavi smiled at Allen. "You hungry?" Allen belly let out a loud growl. The younger teen blushed darkly. "I guess that's a yes." Lavi chuckled as he looked in the cupboards. "Looks like I need to go shopping. We can order a pizza if you like."

Allen smiled. "Pizza sounds good. But I haven't got any money to pay for it..." Allen trailed on.

"It's okay, I'll pay for everything Allen!" Lavi laughed more as he picked up the phone and hit the speed dial button. 'I guess he calls them allot them.' Allen thought to himself.

* * *

><p>XxXxXxXx 1:30am xXxXxXxX<p>

Allen yawned after stuffing his belly with pizza. Lavi got off the sofa and smiled at the younger teen making him nervous. "If you haven't got anywhere to go, how about you live with me?"

Allen was stunned, how could he just say something out the blue like that? Allen nodded slowly not sure of what to do. "Good! We will have to share a bed if that's okay with you?" Lavi smiled.

"T-that's okay... but won't I be a burden on you?" Allen frowned at the thought of been a burden.

"Nope! I'm a bit lonely on my own and how could I send someone as cute as you back to the streets. I mean you're not even old enough to buy your own apartment." Lavi patted the white haired teens head. "Let's go to bed. We will sort everything out in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you very much!" Allen bowed and Lavi just laughed. "No problem, you seem like an interesting person."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK! <strong>

**Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allen's eyes slowly fluttered open. He squinted at the sun beaming in through the gap in the curtains. He tried to get up but found there was a heavy weight on his waist. He slowly looked down to find Lavi's arms wrapped round his petite waist. He tried to wiggle free but found the redheads grip only got tighter.

He let out a sigh of frustration. He looked round to the bed side table. It was already 12pm. He poked Lavi's face smiling as it scrunched up. "Lavi! Get your fat ass off my waist." Allen joked around. Lavi's eye's shot open at this.

"I am not on... you're..." Lavi noticed he was clinging to the boy and blushed but stayed there before closing his eyes again. "30 more minutes." He whispered as he drifted back into sleep. Allen let out a sigh and slowly he to fell asleep.

- 2pm -

Lavi snuggled into the warmth that greeted him as he started to wake up. Still half asleep he pulled the warmth closer to him, pulling the covers over his head. "H-hey." He heard someone say quietly but didn't pay it any attention. "Hey, Lavi!" The voice came again. Still he didn't answer. "Lavi! Get your hands off so I can pee and leave!" Lavi snapped his head up and jumped of the bed and pointed at him.

"You're not leaving; you're staying here with me until you find your own place. I can't let a injured kid like you live on the streets." He stated at the younger boy. "And if you leave I'll be lonely." He said giving Allen the best puppy eyes he could muster up.

Allen stared... and stared... until Lavi stopped giving the puppy dog eyes and stood there awkwardly "you might want to put some clothes on." The white haired teen said so Lavi even struggled to hear. The red head looked down and saw he was only wearing Superman boxers and laughed awkwardly.

"T-these ... I got given them... by my BFF!" the older teen blushed trying to find some clean trouser or shorts. Then an idea suddenly came to Lavi's head and he smirked.

"Hey Buddy." He called what Allen presumed to him.

"Yeah?"

"You feel bad for staying at mine for free and you think you'll be a burden. But what if I propose an offer of such?"

"Um... what is it?" He asked nervously staring at the bed sheets.

"You do the cleaning and cooking. And we can eat meals together like a family, I'm really bad at keeping my house tidy. I haven't got a spare bed so we can share this one. So is it a deal little buddy?"

"Yes! I'm good at cleaning. When I lived with master I used to clean all the time. Well I didn't have a choice but... I still enjoyed it."

"Is that so?" Lavi said thinking. "Who's Master?" He asked looking towards the younger boy. Allen froze and slowly looked at Lavi. Lavi laughed nervously and pulled Allen out of bed. "We should get you some clothes... Mine won't fit you. I could go round to Lenalee's." Lavi thought out load as he tapped his chin with his finger. "Come on dude, we'll visit Lenalee, she's the same height about."

"I-I'm going to be wearing girls clothes?" Allen asked shocked as Lavi grabbed his hand and walked out of his apartment and walk across to one of many.

"Yep!" Lavi answered with a smile knocking on the door. "It's only until we buy you clothes."

There was the sound of feet running down the stair then the sound of chain as the door opened to a girl with dark green hair tied into pig tails. She was wearing a black demine skirt with a white shirt and a black jacket.

"Hey Lavi, who's you friend?"

"Hey Lena! He's called Allen! I need to borrow some clothes for him. Is that okay?" Lavi ask with puppy dog eyes.

"Lavi... please never do puppy dog eyes. They look stupid on you. Really stupid."

"That's harsh! Anyway~ Are you gonna let us in?"

"I'll let him in but not you. Come on Allen."

"Why? You don't even know why he needs to go inside do you?"

"He'll tell me right Allen?" Lenalee asked smiling at Allen.

"Um.. sure." And with that, Lavi got the door slammed in his rabbit like face. Allen walked behind Lenalee. It was just like Lavi's house but more homely with warm coloured walls and a sofa placed near the back of the room in front of a T.V.

"So, What did you need Allen-kun?" She smiled at him.

"Um... clothes" He said quietly.

"I have just the thing for you! Come on."

**Short chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything what so ever! I will probably update in 2-3weeks and it with (Hopefully) be longer.**


End file.
